


Singing The Blues

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-April [11]
Category: British Comedian RPF
Genre: Angst, Blues, Drabble, M/M, Music, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 05:12:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hugh doesn't just sing the blues; he lives them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Singing The Blues

**Author's Note:**

> [Drabble-a-Day 2011](http://karaokegal.livejournal.com/tag/drabble-a-day%202011)
> 
> Day 101. 
> 
> Originally posted to LJ on April 11, 2011. 
> 
>  
> 
> Written for [](http://littlemaniac.livejournal.com/profile)[**littlemaniac**](http://littlemaniac.livejournal.com/), who wanted some Hugh thinking about the relationship. 
> 
> Awesome beta by the high-flying and likewise adored [](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/profile)[**michelleann68**](http://michelleann68.livejournal.com/). Comments and concrit welcome.

They’d been in the studio for hours and it just wasn’t working.

Hugh was inclined to call it a day, but that wouldn’t be fair to the engineers and musicians.

Strange that this particular track should be the hang-up. “Stormy Monday” was the ultimate expression of guilt and longing, emotions Hugh was intimately acquainted with. He knew where to find the pain; he just didn’t like to go there.

Stephen, of course. Nearly thirty years of love and friendship and the one decision that could never be undone. It was all there. Pure, unadulterated blues.

He signaled for another take.


End file.
